Welcome The Rain
by StarKidLucy
Summary: Lucy Avery, has just met Alex, a dreamy Ravenclaw. He is known as The Prince of Ravenclaw and she The Princess of Slytherin. What will become of them, and What will stand in their path?
1. Chapter 1

**Although I would thoroughly love to claim I own Harry Potter, I do not. It belongs to the amazing and wonderful J. K. Rowling, The Queen Herself. Nor do I have any affiliations with Scholastic or Warner Brothers. Nor do I own the song Autumn Rain, which belongs to the lovely writter, whom I could not find..**

**Though I would like to take sometime to explain how this story came about. (It's not currently complete by the way.) This is based off of a lovely little RP I had with my dear friend Airin Aveross, whom I sadly have lost contact with. So if you know her, or she reads this I miss you greatly and this is just as much yours as co-author as it is mine. **

**P.s. I don't have a Beta, but I would love one **

**Lucy Arrakis Avery**

House: Slytherin

Blood: Pureblood, father Death Eater, close friends with Lucius Malfoy

Bio: Due to her blood line, which has been in Slytherin for generations, she is placed there because she is cunning. She attempts to stay in the background, but her connections cause her to be quite popular among her house, and year. She has a younger brother quite a bit younger than her, her mother recently died and her father left her with the Malfoy's over the summer, where she often visited. She is quite fond of dueling, proving that she is a threat, she's a skilled flyer, and gets high marks in several classes. She is considered the Princess of Slytherin, she has beautiful black hair, with striking slate gray eyes.

**Alexander Halliwell**  
>House: Ravenclaw<br>Blood: Unknown, presumed pureblood, nobody knows who his family is  
>Bio: Alexander is a Ravenclaw- meaning, he is insanely intelligent. Unfortunately, he is also a tad arrogant and tends to overestimate his own abilities. His magical dueling skills, however, are undeniable. He's very handsome, but tries not to point it out all the time, even though he does. A lot. He has almost no friends because of his somewhat insulting manner- this demeanor earns him a good smack from whom ever is the closest. He comes from a family of eight. He has three brothers and two sisters, all of whom are older than he is. In order: Alice, age 23; Tiberius, age 21; Michelo, age 19; Wyn, age 17; and Kiley, age 16. Wyn is a 7th year Gryffindor, Kiley is a 6th year Gryffindor.<p>

Lucy was sitting in her favorite chair by the fire in the Slytherin common room, which was relatively empty for a Thursday night. Normally, Thursday night meant an exploding snap tournament. Since it was practically empty,She sat and immersed herself in a restricted book about Dementors. When she heard the murmurer of voices coming from upstairs, she raised her head.

Alexander Halliwell came down the steps from the boy's dormitories. He moved freely from boy's dorm to boy's dorm, on account of all the people he knew. He wasn't sure what dormitory he was in presently, but it didn't bother him. He'd find out when he left. That was when he noticed the girl sitting in the Common Room. "Oh. Hello there."

"Hi." she said nervously closing her book and looking up at him.

Alexander smiled at her, vaguely. "You wouldn't know what house I'm in right now, would you?" He seemed slightly interested in what she was doing, but quickly got bored- the curse of his short attention span.

"Hmm green and silver...I'm going to go with..Slytherin."she said with a sly smile, a bit confused on how he had got there, if he didn't even know where he was."I'm Lucy by the way and you are?" she asked giving him a once over, and spotting his Ravenclaw tie, which was currently hanging loosely from his neck.

"Alexander Halliwell. You're welcome to call me Alex. Slytherin, hmm? I should known. I was talking to Chester Darwin upstairs. He's Slytherin."

"You talk to Chester...hes blinkered" she said remembering his rant about quidditch before she had snogged him and pushed him into a broom closet."Its nice to meet you Alex." she said with a smile.

Alexander nodded. "Chester isn't worth any girl's time. He's too absorbed in Quidditch." He said knowingly. "All he talks about is Quaffle this, Bludger that. Or the chaser he likes from Gryffindor." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah trust me I've heard all about Alicia, she's such a good chaser ...blah blah blah...half the time he talked I wasn't even paying an ounce of attention hes so boring with his Quidditch.." she said smiling to Alex and looking back down at her book.

Alexander watched her for a moment before sitting down with her. "So, what year are you in, Lucy?" He elevated his head a little and spoke with care. He was trying his best to earn another loyal fan. Back in Ravenclaw, nearly every girl was obsessed with him. He couldn't even count the number of giggly first year girls who dragged him off with them every morning.

"Your year.." she said with a smile..she though Alex..Alex..Alex..Alex it clicked it, the guy that all girls talk about he was like a Ravenclaw Draco. "Well...can't say I haven't heard about you" she said letting her hair drop down so it covered her face.

Alexander thought for a moment. "Lucy. Ah, I remember you. We have flying together. And charms, I think. Possibly transfiguration." He shrugged his shoulders elegantly. "I don't really know, actually."

"Maybe you were just to consumed with the whole Pansy thing." she said thinking of Draco and smiling. Pansy had finally let go of Draco and moved on to following Alex around like a lost puppy. Her and Draco considered themselves siblings since she spent and her brother spent most of their summers with him at the manor.

"Pansy... Blah." Alexander shuddered. "That girl is horrible. She is the one female in this school that I will never consider dating. Ever." His voice rang with conviction. "Her voice drives me insane. Not to mention she's arrogant."

"Hmm...I thought you liked her, the way you two act in class and such." she said confused.

Alexander shuddered. "I'm civil to her- if I'm not, I might be tempted to cause her bodily harm. Just, bleck. I like girls, believe me, I do, but she doesn't count. I'm not even sure she's human. She might be a snake."

"Well all I know is I can't stand her, she comes and visits draco at the manor all the time and shes quite annoying." she said shifting in her chair. And pulling her robe tight to her.

Alexander nodded knowingly. "Do you want to go outside for a bit?" He asked all of a sudden.

The sky outside was gray and overcast, with just a hint of a drizzle. But it was beautiful. There was nothing Alexander liked more than sitting outside in the rain.

"Sure." She said standing up and pulling her cloak tighter. "We don't have Charms together." she added nonchalantly as she followed him outside. The rain outside fell like tears. She loved being outside. It reminded her of her home. She was always outside climbing a tree and reading or just wandering through the woods.

Alexander went all the way to the Quidditch pitch. "Look!" He said cheerily, as he shimmied up the goal posts to sit in the hoops. "I'm a pretty good climber, you see!" He shouted down to her, grinning.

"I love to climb trees but I don't think I can climb a post." she said squinting to look up at him sitting in the hoop. "Why don't you come back down here." she said shouting up to him.

"Sure." He hopped off, sliding down the pole like a fireman. "Sorry. My show-off gene is in high gear today." He grinned. "So, what would you like to do?"

There was a streak of wet down his chest from the pole. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead from the rain that now pounding down. But he was still grinning goofily as his clothes soaked through. "Come on! Let's go someplace!" She grabbed his hand and followed him they through the pouring rain.

Alexander ran through the sheeting rain, dragging Lucy along with him. It was exhilarating, running like this, totally free and careless. "Where're we going?" He asked her, as they came to a breathless stop at the lake.

"Here, I kind of like the rain it's so freeing." she said spinning around and getting drenched. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" she questioned walking closer to him.

"Nah." Alexander said. He felt strange. Connected with her. He hadn't felt that before, which was why he took her hand. "You're a pretty cool girl, Lucy, letting me drag you out here like this on short notice. Alas, I have weekend homework to finish before classes tomorrow. Will I see you then?" He smiled at her.

Feeling something strange happen when he touched her hand she agreed without even thinking about it."Yeah...I also have work." she said beginning to move towards the school and pulling him along.

Alexander nodded. "Yep. Can I see you after classes tomorrow?" He was watching her as they walked along, soaked to the skin from their romp through the rain. "Yes, how about we chill in the Astronomy Tower and watch the stars come out." she said smiling"Its one of my favorite things to do." They had made it inside. Alexander nodded and started to walk away, but came back. "See you tomorrow." Then he ran off, his trainers squeaking on the stone floor.

She smiled at the sound of his trainers squeaking as he made his way in the other direction. She swiftly made her way down to the dungeons and to the common room, then to her dorm room. She closed the door quietly and slid out of her wet clothes and into her jim-jams. She hopped into bed, and fell asleep soon after, with thoughts of Alex on her mind.

Alex lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Lucy was a nice girl. He could see that. That's probably why he's dragged her out into the rain so he could be alone with her for a little while, at least. And now they had a 'date' tomorrow. He smiled a little. Maybe he wanted a girlfriend, for once. Then, he drifted off to a fitful sleep.


	2. 5 Smiles Away

**Sadly I still don't own Harry Potter, etc. Nor do I fully own this story. Co-wrote by the lovely Airin. Still don't have a beta. Review and let me know if this is worth any time or if I should just give it up. Oh yeah don't own the name of the chapter "5 Smiles Away" was wrote by Enuff Z' Nuff.**

Lucy awoke early that morning to take a shower and wash the sent of rain from her body. She showered and got dressed and headed down to breakfast. She wandered into the great hall and headed over to the Slytherin table not really paying attention to were shes going. She ran into someone.

Alexander showered, but he could still smell the rain on his skin from last night. He headed downstairs to eat breakfast. "Morning everyone," he said to the first year girls that dragged him to the table.

Evey Childress cuddled his elbow. "Morning Alex!"

Andrea Pierce popped up by his other elbow. "So, what'd you do last night?" She was giggling as she hugged his arm.

"Girls, off. I need to eat."

Carlyn Moore was sitting in front of him, staring dreamily. "You're so handsome."

Alex laughed. "I know, aren't I? But, enough about me, I've got work to do." Then he opened a book nearby and read out of it as he ate. "Dang, that's why that spell didn't work." He made a note in the margins with his quill and took a sip of pumpkin juice. He put an apple in his mouth and wrote something else, bit off a chunk of the apple, and made a few mental calculations, which he also jotted down.

"What are you doing?" Mimi O'Casey and Mary McCoy also hung over his shoulders, trying to read with he was writing.

"Calculations, theories. Working on one of my spells." He answered as he finished his pumpkin juice and wrote a sentence or two about changing the incantation.

The other ten or eleven anonymous girls gathered around him as he got up.

"You're not leaving yet, are you? Please stay, Alex! Come on, please?" The chorus of cries made him smile.

"Sorry girls, I've got places to go."

Lucy smiled watching the girls pretty much fall all over Alex. It was so cute. She watched him gather his stuff and bag and walk out of the hall. She grabbed her bag and skipped out into the hall. Next to him. She walked beside him and nudged him with her elbow.

"Carlyn..." He turned to reprimand the girl, but was surprised when he saw Lucy. "Oh, hi Lucy. I didn't realize you were there. I thought it was Carlyn. That girl likes me way too much. In fact, all of them do. But, they're all sweet girls." He put his book into the bag and slid it onto his shoulder. "I spend most of my time creating spells. That's what I was doing just now."

She smiled..."Well...I guess I'm just like all those other girls. She said quickening her pace. She let her hair down as she walked and her hair blew into her eyes.

That stung. Alex felt it almost like she had physically slapped him. He stopped walking and stood there, feeling the emotional impact that punched evilly through his chest and left him empty. That hurt more than she could have known. And he wasn't even sure why he had just met the girl and yet it hurt. Weird he thought to himself.

She walked till she was out of site. She leaned up against a wall and slid slowly to a sit. How could he be so arrogant. He acted as if the sun rose and fell on his ass. Yet she still wanted to talk to him more. She was crazy, that's the conclusion she came to. She stood up realizing the time and practically ran to flying class .Crap...she thought hes in my class. She thought of his smile, she was crushing already after one night with him.

She made her way down the slope, grabbed a crappy school broom and made her way over to join class before she was late.

Alexander tried to follow, but lost her quickly. He ran to class early just to find her. "Lucy! Lucy!" He spotted Madam Hooch and ran up to her. "Madam, have you seen Lucy?" He was nearly crazy with worry.

Madam Hooch sighed. "No, she's not here yet. Why?"

"I said something that upset her and I don't know what. I just want to make it right!"

Hooch nodded. "Alright, when I see her I'll tell her you asked about her."

"No... I have to talk to her myself. She matters. More than the other girls do. That scares me, that she feels special, but... She does." he said running a hand through his hair.

"Just go wait. I'll deal with it." She ruffled his hair, gently.

"Lucy? What's wrong, girl?" Hooch said next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Got a problem?" Hooch's yellow eyes may have been sharp, but they weren't cold.

"Alex. Alex is the problem"she said calling her broom to her hand.

Hooch laughed. "He tries to be nice to all those girls that hound him, but sometimes they irritate him. You don't, which is why he probably likes you. That boy has no friends because of all the girls he attracts. The other boys hate him. And besides that, he's a spell genius. That's usually how he spends his days- avoiding all the attention and writing spells. He likes you, very much- and that terrifies him. That's why he's trying to ward you off." Hooch explained, almost philosophically.

"Well...should i talked to him?" she asked a bit confused

Hooch nodded. "Would I have taken the time and effort to explain everything if I wanted you to never speak to him again? Get your butt over there and say something to him." She got behind her and shoved her all the way over to the boy, who was sitting aimlessly on his broom, staring at the ground.

She walked over to Alex. She sat on the ground near his broom and put her head down.

Alexander looked over at her. "Lucy. I'm sorry. Whatever I said to upset you... I'm sorry."

Tears rolled down her cheeks."No I'm...sorry ...I shouldn't...have..over...reacted." she said looking over to him.

Alexander grabbed her shoulders and dragged her into a hug, wrapping surprisingly strong arms around her shoulders. "No. No. Lucy, it wasn't you. It was me, I should be the one apologizing "

Madam Hooch was still standing nearby, but she turned away at this exchange.

He made her shiver. He gave her goosebumps. Crush..more like major crush she thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

Hooch smiled a little and walked away, choosing not to report the two for missing any class.

Alexander breathed in the scent of Lucy's hair, for once in his life trying to be open with someone. He was so often friendly, but not really unguarded. For now, he let his guard down and just held her, close, smelling her hair that still held the faint scent of rain from last night.

It was like a dream come true. She had wished for this a guy that liked her for who she was. She nuzzles his neck with her head. Moving her arms to around his neck.

Alexander let her, for a moment, but stepped back and walked a few steps away. "Lucy... I can't... I'm not sure I can do this. I've never..." His smiled a little. "This is all very new to me. I'm used to have girls like me, but... I've never felt like this before."

She looked down at the ground."I know ...but ...I..promise it will be okay please trust me." she said pleading biting her lip. He was trying to push her away. Oh hell no she thought.

Alexander grabbed her again. "I do. I will." He whispered in her ear, his fingers curled gently around her shoulders. " God, this is all happening too fast. We really just met yesterday, but already, I..." He turned her to him, leaned in, and kissed her. His lips were feather-light on hers as his fingers dug sweetly into her shoulders

She was shocked why had he kissed her when he was just saying that everything was moving to fast. she pulled away."What...?"she asked confused

"Don't talk. Don't ask." He answered, kissing her again, just as light, just as sweet. "Perhaps things are going too fast, but at this point I just don't care. We'll worry about it later." He was looking directly into her eyes, his own impossibly blue, like the ocean, but somehow bluer.

"I though you were going to say you couldn't deal with it." she said smiling and giving him a feather light kiss.  
>Her mind was bouncing off the wall. She could not believe that she had just kissed Alex The Alex. She smiled at this.<p>

Alexander sighed, cupped the back of her neck and was poised to kiss her again when he heard Madam Hooch clear her throat.

"I've given your two twenty minutes. Can you hurry it up?"

Alex looked back at her and nodded. "We'll be right there." He pecked Lucy on the lips, took her hand, and led her back to the flight field.

She giggled "oops." she said sweetly. That lesson had to be the longest lesson ever. She had flown through the clouds daydreaming.


End file.
